The horrors that happen when Harley's around
by kataangangel
Summary: This is a oneshot of a romance sparking between May and Drew when Harley creates a little drama. What will happen in the next three days of being stuck together? Is May really quitting contests? What will Drew do? And where have all the roses gone?r&r plz


Hey every1 this is my first contest shipping fanfic so i hope you all like it. Plz r&r no flames.

Today had been a big day, it had all started at the contest in Westbridgeford town in the Solance region. May had spent all day not only conflicting with other co-ordinators but also her nerves. After the first appeal had finished, she entered the common room only to hear a familiar voice.

"May hunny! How are ya?" A girly voice that ,to May, sounded like long nails on a black board screeched.

"Harley." She whispered under her breath. Swallowing her pride, and not to mention annoyance, she politely replied to her embarrassing rival.

"I'm good thanks, yourself?" She answered with a smile on her face, trying to hold back any tone that would show that she would give anything not to be in the position she was in.

"I'm go-" Harley started to suddenly be interrupted with…

"Drew!!" May called as she saw a bush of light green hair just about to exit the room. She ran towards him, glad to have a chance to escape Harley's unwanted presence.

"Humph!" Harley muttered. " Stupid twerpette! Drew's always the one to ruin everything."

Drew heard his name suddenly called in a familiar voice, so turned around to be met with two beautiful, shiny, sapphire eyes.

"Hey! Drew." May called again to confirm that she had his attention.

"Hey, May. I saw your first appeal- it looked really good... For an amateur!. He followed his sour comment with a signature flick of his hair.

May screwed her face a bit but then decided to take a new road from always striking back with an argument and give Drew a taste of his own medicine.

"Oh, why thank you Drew. It's so nice that you feel comfortable enough to share your opinion with me." A sly smile tugged at May's lips.

Drew was, for a moment, taken aback with May's comment. But the almost unknown emotion to rarely creep onto his face soon vanished to a usual smirk. He was partly upset that he didn't managed to rile her up as he did so love to do so but also partly proud of her comeback. He never grew tired of making her angry, he thought she looked cute, but this new style of retaliation was also amusing and kept him on his toes.

"Whatever." Was the best comeback he could come up with. With that, he began to walk through the door .

May looked with triumph at the newly defeated Drew exit the room. Suddenly a red flower made its way, almost floating, through the air towards her. She grasped it as if it was a normal reflex to the becoming regular sight. She automatically sniffed the deep crimson rose who's lush green stem laced in her fingers.

"Drew..." Over the past few months of travelling on her own and repeatedly bumping into her emerald eyed rival at almost every contest and every so often when on the open road, she began to find herself wandering in her spare time about her feelings for him- and his feelings for her. She had a hunch about Drew, but her hunch had never been confirmed. The roses must have meant something, he had stopped with the excuse that they were for Beautifly and now didn't even bother with an excuse. It had almost become a way of welcoming and saying goodbye without words.

May snapped back to reality as she heard that annoying, black board screeching voice again.

"May, oh May!" Harley had seen Drew disappear and had began his way over to her, waving his hands to try and get her attention.

"Oh no..." She muttered under her breath. Just as Harley was approaching, she decided she had 3 seconds to make it out of the door or end up stuck with him and no Drew to help her escape. _Whoosh_. Without another second, she was running out the door calling back to Harley, "Sorry Harley but I've gotta be somewhere right now!"

This was, of course a lie, but it wouldn't hurt him not to know that.

Harley just huffed and walked away, busying himself with other matters.

Just as May exited the common room, she caught a glance of a crowd of people gathered around a TV. She joined the crowd, realizing that the results of the first appeals were being selected. Four faces now lit up the screen.

"Oh wow! I got through to the finals! And, I see that Drew got in too." May mumbled to herself. "And no Harley either!"

Harley, on the other hand, who had been watching the TV in the common room cursed thin air that he didn't get through and the 'little twerpish brat' did.

"I know what I'll do to get my own back on little miss bandanna girl..." Harley plunged into deep thought. Even though time had passed and many changes had happened in everyone's lives, Harley still had a taste for vengeance towards May. Why, no one knows...

All eyes were back on the screen as Lilian's face appeared then out focused onto her body.

"Welcome everyone!" She shouted in her usual enthusiastic self. "We have a special announcement to make here on the stage." Her arms flailed about as she pointed openly from the audience to the judges. "You have all enjoyed the first round of the fantastic appeals that have just taken place and I'm sure that has wetted your taste buds for more." A sad smile then formed on her face. " But... Mr Contesta has to leave for some important matters and so the contests secondary appeals will continue in a couple of days time." Her voice still sounded reasonably cheerful to try and keep a positive atmosphere. She then signalled for Mr Contesta to speak.

Standing up, Mr Contesta placed his microphone near his mouth and said... "I do apologise for the inconvenience, however, these matters are very important for the future of contests. But, as Lilian has already said, the contest will continue in a couple of days time." Finishing on a positive note, he sat down with his usual smile plastered on his face.

A deep moan of dissatisfaction rose from the crowd in and out of the stage.

"What am I going to do for three days?" May's delicate voice whispered her thoughts aloud." Skitty and I were so psyched for this contest today..." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Drew once again, laying his back against the wall with his usual smirk on his face. May approached him.

"Guess you heard the news." Drew's lack of concern was evident in his tone.

"Mhm" May replied, nodding at the same time. "I don't know what I'm going to do for the next couple of days, Skitty and I were ready to win the ribbon today..."

"Don't count on it!" Drew's voice was so harsh, as if it could shatter any dream with just the edge of his words. "It's not like you're gonna beat me! Anyway, you could always train in the next two days- you need it!"

"I've beaten you once Drew- I can do it again!" May started, but then realized that she was trying to take a different approach to Drew's sarcastic comments form now on.

Drew just smirked that same old smirk, "Looks like I made you crack your temper on that one!"

May just blushed. "Am I not allowed to lose my temper once in a while? Anyway, the day I stop losing my temper with you is the day you stop being such a smart alic!" She replied hastily, blowing all chances of looking smart and collected.

Drew just flicked his hair at this and began to walk away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harley had seen all of this from afar and had started putting the final touches to his plan.

Later that night, when May had returned to her room at her elaborate hotel that she had splashed out on as a treat from her contest winnings, she ordered some food from room service. within half an hour, as she had predicted, room service arrived.

"Here you are Ma'm." The strangely dressed man said as he brought in a trolley of food. She was STARVING!!! She had ordered Lemon alah duck with some egg friend rice, paprika potatoes, a huge serving of beef in black bean sauce and her favourite, chicken chow mein. It was a banquet for maybe four or five people! just as soon as she went to dig in, a noise could be heard at the door. She went to investigate it only to notice a letter that had been slid under her door. She opened it up and read the contents. Her eyes widened a little and she began to tidy up her apartment.

Drew, who was also in his rented out room, was lying on the bed, thinking things through about the contest. Suddenly, he heard a noise at the door. To his surprise, when he got there, he noticed a letter on the floor. He quickly opened the door to see if he could catch who it was who had delivered the letter, but no luck. He thought it bets to open the letter and see if the person had signed it.

_Dear Drew._

_I really need to have a word with you about some things that have been bothering me lately. I don't know who else to turn to. All I know is, I have to get it off of my chest, and now!_

_Love, May_

_X_

Drew analysed the letter once more. He took in the words a bit better and found that his eyes got stuck on the words _'Love, May X' . _He turned the envelope over to reveal an address. He was in two minds to go, But his heart told him that his friend needed him more than anything now and he should be here for her- plus he wouldn't have minded hearing what it was that she needed to get off of her chest!

He got ready and started to make his way to the hotel in which May was staying at. It was only a couple of minutes away from his and as he began to climb the stairs, he had the odd sensation he was being watched. Dismissing it as just nerves from what May might confess to him, he continued to climb up the stairs.

"Room 103." Drew muttered under his breath, checking the back of the envelope at the same time. He straightened himself up and knocked on the door. _'Why am I even bothering to make myself look presentable? It's not like it even matters, May doesn't even find me attractive...'_ Drew thought to himself. Soon the door opened to a, in his opinion, stunning looking May. She had changed into different clothes from her usual attire. She wore a lemon yellow off the shoulder top that clung to her curves. The top was lined with a white fabric that was thicker where the front and the back of her shoulders met and thinned out towards her chest. This was joined by some tight shorts, the same style as her dark blue ones in the same lemon yellow as her top. She looked _amazing_.

"Come in." May invited. A little giggle could be heard as she saw how Drew was looking at her. He snapped out of his trance and walked in the room.

"Nice place you've got here." Drew complemented.

"Wow, a complement from the obnoxious Drew himself!" May replied with a toying shocked look on her face.

"I give credit where credit is due." Drew voiced back, flicking his hair.

"So what did you want to talk about in your letter?"

"In my letter?" May looked dumbfounded. "But you sent me a letter?"

Just as May said that, the door drew shut and a noise similar to a key locking a door could be heard.

"See ya later kiddies, I'm off to parrrrtaaaaay! Harley's voice could be heard from behind the door.

"Wah?!?!" Was the only sound that could escape May's mouth.

"Humph! Great- I'm stuck in a room with you until we get out or someone finds us!" Drew said, his face not even reacting to the door being locked.

May had a slight blush form on her cheeks, not a big one that was easily detected, but it was there.

May looked around as Drew continued with the almost exciting game of leaning against the wall.

"The window!" May exclaimed.

"Wont work." Drew replied rather pessimistically without even looking around the room. "Only the top opens and not the main window to do just that- prevent people from falling out the windows."

"Well, least I'm thinking of ideas!" May suggested rather irritably.

Drew just flicked his hair at this as if releasing his slight embarrassment, making him seem even more cool and composed.

He so loved to wind her up. She looked so cute when she was angry.

"Looks like we're stuck in here." May finally admitted defeat with her head hung low and a frown on her face. "Well! We'd best dig in to the food I ordered a while ago!" A sudden smile on her face, she began having a feeding frenzy. The sudden action had made Drew jump, but as soon as he realized what she was on about he closed his eyes.

"Aren't you going to dig in?" May asked with her mouth half full of chow mein.

"No thanks- I'm not hungry." Drew replied Suddenly his stomach began to grumble at the sight of the different foods. He hoped that it wasn't loud enough for his rival to hear.

A sly smile pulled at May's face. "Not hungry eh?"

"Hmmph." Was Drew's reply. Soon he gave into his sudden hunger. "Ok, maybe a little."

At hearing this, May grabbed a large bowl and shoved it under Drew's face.

"What's this stuff?" He asked almost sticking his nose up in rejection.

"Paprika potatoes- watch out, they're hot!"

"Whatever." Drew was fairly confident that he could handle the stuff. He took the smallest one he could see and looked at May, who was smiling sweetly with a slight look of innocence. With a wide opened mouth, he inserted the potato.

"This isn't so bad..." He munched a little longer when all of a sudden, his face began to shine red.

"Hot! Hot!" Drew shouted, looking for water. May had to giggle at this. It wasn't often Drew was out of control and she was starting to find his misfortune very satisfying.

After dousing the fire inside of his throat with a jug of water he found in the kitchen, he gave May a look that could kill. Then he found a humane emotion over come him, he just had to laugh- it was kind of funny if you weren't him. This caught May unawares and knew no other way to react but to be in stitches.

They rolled around with laughter, as if they had never laughed that much in their lives. As soon as their laughter fits had finished, they found themselves on the floor, lying next to each other, Drew's head level with May's only he was upside down to her and her to him. As soon as they realized the position they were lying in, they quickly blushed and as Drew went to roll away, May grabbed his arm. This made his blush deepen as he noticed something in her eyes, something shinning.

"Drew?" May said barely above a whisper.

"Yes." he replied noticing the seriousness of the conversation.

"Do you really think I'm a poor co-ordinator?" She carried on with the tone that she had started with.

"No." Drew answered. His answer didn't have the confidence that May needed to hear to support his answer but it was good enough for her.

"Ok then." A pause followed.

"Why do you ask?" Drew was concerned. Was May taking his comments seriously? Maybe he should turn down the sharpness of them if it was affecting her confidence. Although he loved teasing her, he didn't want to affect her in such a way that would end up hurting her. After all, it was his way of showing her he cared but he could always just show it a different way. Although it would change her view of him, maybe it would be for the better. Maybe it would turn them into more but friends. _'I can't wish for that! If she likes me she likes me, I can't change that! Even if I wanted to...'_

"I just..." May started. "Well, sometimes it just knocks my confidence a little..."

Drew gave a little shocked expression and felt guilty for all the times he had teased her. Just because he didn't show the guilt didn't mean he didn't have feelings.

"I'm sorry." Drew whispered.

"Hm? What did you say, Drew?" May couldn't quite work out what he had mumbled.

"I didn't say anything!" Drew defended, obviously lying.

"Are you sure?" May questioned with that sly smile tugging at her lips once again. "I'm sure I didn't just _imagine_ you saying something..."

"I said I'm sorry, alright." Drew's face turned almost deadly and his tone even deadlier.

"Sorry.." May whispered. Drew calmed down, he could see the hurt in her eyes from the tone he just took with her.

"No. I should be the one saying sorry. Everything is my fault." Drew looked down then sat up straight. May followed suit. He gazed into her eyes, and her into his. They lost themselves in the moment, in time, in space.

A sudden sound of tapping on the window made them wake from their trance. A Murkrow had began pecking as if laughing at their predicament.

"It's late. The Murkrow are out." Drew observed. "Maybe we should get some rest."

"Ok." May agreed, yawning as she said so. Drew smiled at her innocence. "There's still a bit of food left, are you sure you don't want it? There's plenty in the fridge." May added.

"No thanks, you have it." Insisted Drew. He wasn't very hungry anymore and he was finding it easier as the night went on to just 'talk' to May and not being antagonistic towards her.

"Ok. Well, be right back." She said with a small wink at the end. This tiny gesture made Drew's cheek brush pink a little.

A few minutes later, May came out of the bathroom in her nighty. It was a baby pink, silk, thin strapped dress that stopped in the middle of her thin thighs. It was lined with a darker pink coloured lace around the edges and clung to her figure in a way that Drew had never thought possible. He tried to hide his ever growing blush from this beautiful, angelic like girl, standing before him. He hated to think that she was his rival. But then again, she was only his rival when they were at a contest.

For the past hour, Drew had been letting his guard down continuously. It was like the more time he spent with her and her personally, he realized he didn't need to act the way he usually did.

"Is something wrong Drew?" May's voice brought him back to earth. A sweet fragrance floated lightly on the delicate air. It smelt of strawberries... cream... and ...something else. Drew couldn't quite place the last scent, but whatever it was, it was pleasing to his senses.

May began to walk over to Drew, the nighty floating behind her. She knelt down in front of him. Drew just couldn't keep his mind still. She rose a hand to his forehead and concluded, "Nope, you don't have a fever..."

"I'm just... thinking about something." Was Drew's retaliation.

"Ok." Was May's short reaction, her innocence taking over her appeal once again.

Drew had thought it impossible to blush this many times in one day- let alone an hour and half!

"Well, I'm turning in for the night!" May stated as she climbed into her queen sized four poster bed.

"Where do I sleep?" Drew asked, a little shocked at her hostess manners.

"I dunno!" May stated plainly. "There's no sofa so you can't sleep on that, the floors always an option."

"But your floor is laminated wood, it's cold and hard!" Drew complained like a little 5 year old, losing his once proud status in May's eyes.

"Well I'd let you sleep in the bed with me but I doubt you'd want that." May countered with.

"Of course I wouldn't wanna sleep in the same bed as YOU!" Retaliated Drew as if disgusted with the idea. The truth was that he was trying to fight off a blush the size of Mount Everest! "I'll just sleep in the chair..." Drew muttered.

"Ok! Night!" With that, May snuggled down into her bed, covering herself neatly with her quilt and falling soundly off to sleep.

Drew, who was sitting in the chair opposite May's bed, envied her for a while, but then started to admire the sleeping figure. _'She's so beautiful when she sleeps. And she's grown so much since we first met. Her contest skills have developed and so has her maturity, but not to a high extent. She's still as childish as ever sometimes.'_

With his mind settling to rest, he slowly felt his eyes drooping and his body relaxing into a deep sleep...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew woke in the night to a murmuring sound. May was sleep talking. Of what, he couldn't make out.

"Mhh... Contest.. Drew... Harley...Drew..." May mumbled. Drew raised an eyebrow at what he could gather. A chill then filled the air, as if someone had walked on his grave. He decided to test his luck and climbed into one side of the bed. _'She'll understand.' _Drew convinced himself. _'Deep down she'd rather I kept warm and well than not.' _He snuggled down into the duvet, feeling its warmth and silkiness wrapped around him. He started to fall into a deep trance, the heat making him tired. Soon, he found himself fast asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Drew woke again. He started to blink as sleep had made his eyes stick a little. As soon as his vision cleared, he noticed he had pins and needles in one of his arms. He looked down to where he thought his arm was to find May, snuggled down next to him, laying her head on his arm. She looked so sweet and innocent but the pain was so excruciating. _'Do I move my arm or not? I don't want to disturb her. She looks so at peace...' _After a while he decided that the pain was worth it. If he moved his arm he would no doubt disturb her slumbering body and he wouldn't be able to observe her silently anymore. He slowly took in the sight., inch by inch. Soon he arrived at her waist that was covered by the figure hugging duvet. _'She's so curvaceous...' _Drew thought. Movement soon took place as May made her way to the opposite side of the bed. Although Drew was glad as he could now get movement into his arm, he also felt like he had lost something special. The warmth of May's body had kept Drew warm over night and he was now beginning to get too hot. He didn't really want to leave the comfort of the bed- it wasn't a five star bed for no reason! Instead he removed his top and trousers as quietly as possible and chucked them to the side of the bed. Then, cooling off, he returned back under the duvet, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

It was only a few more hours until dawn broke, and Drew's mind was returning to the land of slumber. Soon, nothing else was on his mind but sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gentle sun rays entered the room through the slightly opened curtains. A particularly strong ray had made it's way upon May's face. She woke with a gentle stir and peered over to the other side of the bed.

"Wah!" It had taken her a few seconds to realized that Drew was laying next to her.

"DREW!!!" May shouted, shocked at the sight infront of her. "Wah? What are you doing in my bed?"

Drew stirred a little, realizing there was a voice talking to him. The sleeping figure opened his emerald eyes ever so slightly and was met with some sapphire ones. "Morning." Drew answered with a yawn, not seeing the horror on May's face or the current dilemma she was being faced with.

"But... You... When... Why...?" May didn't know what question to ask first.

A more conscious Drew replied with, "What's the first rule of being a co-ordinator?"

"Keep a cool head at all times?" May replied with a confused tone.

"Then do it."

May tried to take in everything that was going on. She had so many questions that were unanswered.

"Yes this looks odd, no we didn't do anything and it was cold." Drew read May's mind. "I didn't think you would mind being as it's such a large bed."

"I don't mind." May said innocently."

"Yeah, you didn't seem to mind when you were snuggling into me last night. My arm's still not right from when you were laying on it!" Drew tried a guilt trip.

"I was... with you?" A blush began to grow on May's cheeks. Drew gave a smug look as May continued to look dumbfounded.

"And, if I remember rightly, you were mumbling all night, 'Drew, Drew oh Drew...'"

"I was not!" May retaliated. "Was I...?"

"Anyone would think you loved me!" Drew tried his luck. May just blushed but covered it with her anger.

"I do not!" May shuffled herself across the bed as fast as possible in an attempt to hit Drew. But as she got closer and her hand almost connected with Drew, he grabbed it, stopping her attempt for pay back.

Drew smirked his signature smirk as May's blush deepened. Drew seemed to be in complete control of the situation. He began to lean in, grabbing May's other hand as he got closer. May showed no sign of struggling, so Drew continued.

It was not long until their faces were only inches apart. It was only one night of being stuck in the room and they were already giving in to temptation. Suddenly, Drew pulled away. All feelings to humiliate May were gone. They were now filled with feelings of uneasiness, frustration and a little lust.

May lay there with her mouth slightly open, just as confused as Drew.

"I'm sorry..." Drew apologised. We're stuck in this house together, just the two of us, and whenever you're around me... I... Just... Well... I." If May was sitting on a seat, she'd be on the edge of it now. Drew continued."... I just feel the urge to tease you! And I shouldn't because we've gotta get on together, until we find a way out that is..." May's heart slumped. The words she thought she was going to hear right there and then would be words of love. But they weren't.

"Oh." Slightly taken back, May reacted the only way she knew how to. "Ok then, apology accepted."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew acted weird for the rest of the morning. May couldn't put her finger on why, but she was going to find out if it was the last thing she would do.

"Drew?" May asked like an annoying kid who just wont shut up.

"What?" Was Drew's stern reply.

"Nothing!" May giggled as she could see this was annoying Drew. Although he tended to keep calm most of the time, he did have a short fuse if you pressed the right buttons...

A few silent minutes passed and May was at it again.

"Drew?"

"WHAT!?!?!" Drew was fuming red at this point.

May, who was now fully dressed in her normal attire, waltzed over to the emerald eyed boy who was washing the pots up from dinner. Drew watched her come towards him, eyes widening.

May edged closer and closer and closer, not showing any sign of stopping. When she did stop though, it surprised Drew.

"You've got something on your cheek." May wiped the bit of rice that had found a new home next to Drew's mouth. The softness of May's fingers were enticing. He just wanted to grab those soft hands and never let go. Before he knew it, he found himself staring at the angel that was in front of him. He had to make a reply as to make the scene seem what it actually was.

"Th- Th- Thanks." Drew stuttered. May just smiled and winked, turning away as she walked back to the bed. She jumped on it, making the springs squeak and moan.

"Drew?"

_'Not again.' _He thought. "Yes?" He replied, turning his head to look at her in a rather irritated manner.

"Can you come here for a sec please?"

Drew was in no mood to argue. With that, he left the pots and sat himself down on the bed.

"What?" This was almost becoming his favourite word of the day!

Without any warning, May jumped on Drew, throwing him further onto the bed. There, she laid on top of him, staring into his jewel eyes.

"Dinner was great." May whispered, planting a small kiss on Drew's cheek. The temptation between the two had been getting stronger and feelings were becoming more known. Drew was seeing a side of May he had never known- and her was beginning to like it!

As May began to remover herself off of Drew, he couldn't help but grasp her around the waist. This stopped May in her tracks. She looked into his eyes for answers but all she could see was warmth, tenderness and safety. She loved the feeling that rushed over her and couldn't help but relax in his grasp. She then laid herself on top of him, feeling his heartbeat with hers. They were both so slow, the repetition made them both sleepy.

"Drew?" May yawned. This was about the 100th time she had called his name today, but the tone of this call made him forget all of his anger towards her earlier and calmed him.

"Yes May?" He looked up at the brunette to find she was quietly sleeping. He wrapped his arms around her, protecting her from anything that might want to harm such a kindred spirit. With that, he kissed her on the head and closed his eyes too, feeling the afternoon rays beckoning him to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They woke later in the evening. The sky was painted with dark crimsons and tangy oranges in a softened blend of colours that set a romantic mood in the strangest of places. Drew's legs had become slightly numb from the weight of the soon to awaken May. Although she was light, the untraditional weight upon Drew had an affect on him. It was unlike both of them to sleep in the afternoon through to the evening however, the repetition of their hearts and the close proximity of the two rivals had sent them into a deep slumber.

As Drew made movement, being unaware of the position they were in, May began to stir. The result of both of their wakening caused them to bang their heads together.

"Ouch!" Their both said simultaneously.

"Well that was a great waking call don't you think?" A more conscious Drew stated.

May just continued to rub her head, dismissing the comment made. By now, May was off of the bed and Drew was beginning to get the feeling back into his legs.

"I'm hungry!" May whined.

"Do you ever think of anything other than food?" Drew joked, looking at the sour expression on May's face.

"Hmph!" May could only think of this simple reply. She continued over to the fridge, where, over the past two days, had become incredibly bare. "We're running out of food! How will we ever survive? When are we going to get out of here?!?" May shouted, banging on the table in frustration.

"Maybe if you didn't have such an appetite, we wouldn't run out of food so quickly!" Drew just couldn't resist the temptation to tease her.

May just stuck her nose up, trying to act like Drew a little, and without saying a word, she made her way to the bathroom.

Soon, Drew heard the sound of water running in the shower and a delicate humming sound. He edged his way to the end of the bed and listened intently at the harmonious melody that was drifting through the air and meeting his ears. The song reminded him of a lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was a young child. She used to always sing it when he was scared or upset. Soon, the sound of running water stopped and Dew snapped back to reality. The door to the bathroom unlocked and out stood May, a peach towel wrapped around her body, keeping her decent. A bland look was plastered in her face.

"Don't laugh." She simply stated and began to waltz over to the chester drawers. Drew just looked puzzled and unaware of the situation that was occurring. He watched her pull out something green and tilted his head slightly to the left like a little child. Following the subject of his gaze, he watched May waltz back over to the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Drew just shook his head, finally realizing what all of the commotion was about.

A couple of minutes later, May emerged out of the bathroom, expecting to see the biggest sneer on Drew's face you could imagine. But to her surprise, he was busying himself with a little snack.

_'Maybe he's not all that stuck up after all...' _May thought in her head. "What you got there?" May questioned, making her way over to Drew.

"You wouldn't like it." Drew concluded.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because it's too fancy for simple folk like you!"

"What makes you think I'm simple? For your information, I love gourmet food!" May cried out.

Drew handed her a spoon full of who- knows- what. May looked at it a bit with disgust, but in a desperate attempt not to lose face, she ate it. It slid down her throat in such a strange manner. At first it had a bitten citrus taste, but then a sweetness kicked in at last. Her face of disgust soon changed to a face of delight.

"Mmmm! That was yummy! What is that stuff?"

Drew blinked a little, surprised that she liked the stuff. "It's my own recipe, and I don't like to share it..."

May gave him puppy-dog eyes for a second, but then gave in, realizing, even if she did have recipe, she wouldn't even know where to begin with recreating this stylish masterpiece. Instead, she complimented Drew's cooking and taste and retired to the main room.

After about ten minutes of channel flicking, May had become even more hungry from the heavenly aroma that was floating in the air. Drew was incredibly hungry but decided there was no harm in giving May some of his dinner- it was likely she didn't know how to cook as Brock did all the cooking for them when they were travelling together and the Pokemon centre supplied all of it's guests with food.

"Here you go." Drew pushed a bowl under May's nose, The scent of the food wafted through the air and she snatched it up fast. Drew, eyes closed, sat down next to her on the bed and began to delicately eat his meal. Hearing a scoffing sound, he opened his eyes to be met with May, shovelling her food down as fast as she could in an almost Ash Ketchum manner. He closed his eyes in embarrassment and continued eating himself. A few minutes later, Drew's ears were alarmed by the sound of ,

"Finished!" He turned to see May, empty bowl in hand, smiling innocently.

"How can you eat so fast?" Drew exclaimed in wonderment.

"A girl's gotta eat." May replied, winking at the end of her sentence.

He finally finished his meal a few minutes later and, grabbing the bowls to wash up, he began to make his way over to the sink. As he settled the bowls down into the sink, he felt a tugging sensation on his back.

"My turn." May said, Drew cocked his head slightly but then shortly after realized what she meant. "You've cooked the past two days and did the washing up last night, it's my turn tonight." She continued softly in a way to persuade him to relax. Drew was reluctant to let her do so as he had began to grow a deeper fondness towards the brunette. It wasn't until May pushed him over towards the bed and pinned him down that he agreed to relax. Just as May was about to let him go and sort out the pots, Drew grabbed her arm.

"Hm?" May had a questioning look on her face.

"Thanks." Were the simple words that left Drew's mouth. He then leaned up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" May asked, rubbing the spot her had just kissed in an almost daydreaming manner.

"Just for being you." Replied Drew. He had been practically shouting out that he loved her these past couple of days but she still couldn't take the hint- she was so naive at times...

"No roses anymore?" May chuckled.

"I've ran out, forgot to pick some up at the store on the way over here." Drew couldn't resist but saying a joke to try and lighten the mood from its seriousness and awkwardness beforehand.

With that, May climbed off the bed and began to wash the pots.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day of the secondary appeals. Drew had been wide awake all night, mind buzzing like no tomorrow, thinking about how he would be off schedule if he didn't get out of the room before the contest.

May woke. She had been semi conscious for quite some time. She had been listening to Drew's slight movements as he shook his head, trying to dismiss the thoughts every so often and relax, but it was to no avail.

"What's wrong, Drew?" May asked in a sleepy voice.

Drew opened his eyes. He didn't realize that she was awake, but he remained silent anyway.

May just kept quiet. She had learnt in the past couple of days that it was better not to badger Drew when he was in this mood. She then climbed out of bed, leaving Drew to debate about getting out himself. She then pulled out some clothes out of the drawer, made her way to the bathroom and then locked the door. A few minutes later, she exited the bathroom wearing not her traditional red garments but emerald green ones.

Drew's eyes were drawn to May's new outfit.

"I was saving it for the contest today, being as it was the last contest I'm attending." Drew cocked his head. Was she really giving up when there were so many other contests to attend to? "I miss home and I miss Max." May continued. Drew couldn't relate to missing a sibling as he had non but he could certainly relate to missing home. Even though he loved to travel and conquer new challenges, once in a while he just wished he was at home, snuggling in his giant salamence plushie.

"So.. I wont see you anymore?" Drew approached the subject lightly. May shook her head.

"I'll only be taking a year out but by then I'm sure you will be off to regions I would have never heard of." May looked down. She had planned telling him this for a while now but what she had pictured was so much different. It was much harder since they had gotten so close to one another and she was feeling heartbroken just telling him. Drew could feel a throbbing pain in his heart. The news that had just met his ears disturbed his body. Without knowing, he had always thought that his journey around the world would never stop and that he would keep on bumping into May at every contest. He never thought that the circumstances would change.

"I see..." Was all that Drew could muster. This day was getting worse and worse. First he misses a contest he was planning to attend and now he finds out one of his biggest and most special person to him would be hanging up the gloves for a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went on and the mood was a heavy and solemn one. Not much conversation was shared and a lot of thought was evident. The general "thanks" and "please" were shared at the gratification of dinner and chores being completed.

It wasn't until late afternoon when the two rivals were lying on the double bed that Drew spoke up. It wasn't like him to make the first move when a conversation was lacking as he could keep silent for quite a while but his question just needed to be answered.

"Do you think you'll miss travelling?" Drew asked,, leading up to what he truly wanted to ask.

May rolled over to face Drew. A little sigh of relief left her lips as she felt the dread of silence disappear.

"A little- but I wont miss the blisters from walking so far!" She tried to lighten the mood with her answer.

Drew let out a little giggle, it was the first humorous thing that had happened all day.

"Maybe I can come and visit you sometime?" Drew asked, hoping for a positive reply.

"Maybe." Was all May could say. She didn't want to get her hopes up. Why would a busy person like Drew take the time to go all the way to a different region just to see her for the day?

"And maybe I can take you to see my house in La Rousse sometime?" Drew stated, a little hope evident in his voice. He was beginning to feel a bit more himself with the turn of the conversation. He flicked his hair to match his statement.

May just smiled, not knowing how to react to such a deep conversation. It was as if Drew was making it his highest priority to see her at every chance he got. Maybe there was more to him than met the eye...

May then rolled onto her back and starred at the ceiling. She had fresh thoughts in her head now. The cogs were just starting to twist and loose strings were becoming attached to explanations. Did Drew... care about her?

"What are you thinking?" Drew made May jump a little as she was pulled out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"Just.. About things." May thought this was best left unsaid for the time being. It was already difficult enough knowing that they weren't going to be seeing one another like they did now. She didn't need any more drama.

Just then, Drew leaned in. He brushed his lips against May's cheek and whispered softly.

"You know how I feel about it all."

The whisper sent shudders down her spine as it confirmed her most recent thoughts. Drew did care about her. He did! He did! He did! And she cared for him. Suddenly the dark and gloomy feelings that had engulfed the two all day disappeared. They were replaced with tears of joy and relief. May's heart that had been punish for so long for loving someone she thought would never love her back leap out. It was as if all wounds had gone and it was as good as new!

In all the excitement, May found herself on top of a very surprised Drew. She then grabbed him by the collar, tight, as if she was never going to let go, and leant in for the most strongest kiss the two had ever shared.

Drew, still shocked, found himself being pushed into the bed. After a few seconds of realization though, He leaned into the kiss himself, returning the warm feeling that was consuming them both. May then broke the kiss, gasping for air. She had become slightly dizzy from all the sudden action and left her weak and venerable. Drew noting this as his chance, pushed May off of him and took his place of dominancy. He played around with May's hair a little, twirling it in his fingers and sweeping his hand through her brunette locks. As May caught her breath, she opened her eyes to be met with emerald green ones staring at her as if reading her like a book. As Drew looked into May's eyes, he saw so many emotions, joy, serenity, affection and a little spark of lust. The past two and a half days had been hard on them. They had had to live in such close proximities. But it made them learn so much about each other. It was as if it was a blessing in disguise.

Drew couldn't stand it anymore. He just had to be closer to her. It was as if he was a child and had just been bought a new toy. He wanted it so badly that he would do anything to have it. He pushed himself closer to May, feeling every inch and bump of her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and under her head to support it. But this gave May her chance to claim power over Drew. She rolled him over and sat on top. This time though, Drew didn't mind. He was willing to let her think she had won for a while. This was one game he wasn't too competitive over. He slinked his arms around her slim waist and she intertwined her fingers in his green locks. Brushing her hands through his hair made his relax and a slight and almost inaudible moan slipped out of his mouth. May thought this cute and carried on. Soon Drew found himself caught up in the moment and his hands were moving from one area to another, caressing may where ever she let him.

May could feel a blush creeping onto her face from the heat of the moment. She thought that she could control her emotions but with every finger of Drew's that touched her body, she felt the control slipping further and further away. She began to move her hands from his hair and concentrated on his chest. She so wished he wasn't wearing his top right now. Why didn't she take all the chances before when they were asleep together? She tugged slightly at it, hoping that the feel of the material would snap her out of this trance she was in. Drew found himself moving from the middle of her back, down as far as he could reach and then back to May's shoulders. He was looking admirably at her lips. The pink luscious lips that gave him goose bumps every time he looked at them. He just couldn't take it anymore, cupping the back of May's head, he brought her down into a passionate kiss. He wanted to explore there and then. He rubbed his tongue on the outside of her lips, begging for entry. When she did finally let him in, he rampaged through her mouth, licking the front of her shiny, clean, white teeth then wrestling with her tongue and tickling the roof of her mouth. May shuddered from the strange sensation and began to return the favour.

Soon after, the two had to break for air. Smiles plastered their faces as they began to breathe heavily in a similar rhythm. Drew was the first to recover. He began to make his way from her lips, down to her neck, kissing it softly with the odd nibble here and there. May couldn't help but let loose a little moan which fuelled Drew even more. He began to get a bit more vigorous with the biting now as May seemed to moan a bit louder each time. He soon made his way to her collar bone which he continued to kiss softly, sending tingles down both of their spines. May had never felt these sensations before and now she was wondering how she could ever live without them.

As they rolled over, Drew's hands found themselves as May's backside. He slowly caressed it as he broke away from the butterfly kisses on her neck as he could feel the pressure building up inside of her. Every so often she pushed down on him, encouraging him to go a little further each time and not wanting to stop, he obliged.

Over the period of time that the two had been at this, May had felt a ever so slowly growing bump near Drew's legs. He had been trying so hard not to embarrass himself but he couldn't stop it any longer. He was loosing control of everything he had controlled before and his senses were now taking over his body and mind.

May jumped a little, confused as to what this bump was. Drew noticed that what had made her jump and grew a bright shade of pink. It then clicked in May's head and to ease Drew's embarrassment, she smiles sweetly with a little spark of devilishness in her eyes, and continued to kiss him all down him chest.

The heat grew quickly once again and Drew soon found himself caressing May's breasts. It was an odd sensation for May- but she wasn't complaining. It kind of relieved the tension that had been building up.

May wanted so badly to feel every sensation that she could of the activity she was sharing with Drew, but sense was starting to kick in to her mind. She realized what was happening and she would have happily let it carry on but part of her wanted them to stop. They had shared enough for one night and it would only make leaving harder for her.

"Drew?" May spoke out. It was the first word they had shared for an unknown amount of minutes. "Let's stop." May whispered, barely being able to say the words herself.

"Ok" Drew replied. He had the respect to stop if May wanted to, he wasn't the type to pus has far as he could no matter how badly he wanted it!

The two lay on the bed for some time, May in Drew's comforting arms. Remembering the conversation before them, Drew continued.

"Maybe I could stay with you for a bit?" May's ears twitched and her attention was fully focused on Drew.

"You... Mean it?" May was finding this hard to believe that Drew would stop taking part of contests just for her.

"I could do with a break." Drew replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Oh wowie!" May shouted, she jumped off the bed and started doing a 'May's experdition' presentation.

Drew just smiled at her newest enthusiasm.

"As soon as we get out of this room..." He whispered to himself.


End file.
